Lesson 8
Otae is being stalked by a man that she met at her work place. Summary In Snack Smile, a customer that Otae is receiving vents that nobody would like him as he has hairy ass. Tae denies this and when he asks if her boyfriend had that problem, she would love him, she confirms. The customer comments that she’s like the Budha who embraces everything. Shinpachi is shocked for the fact someone proposed to his sister but she adds that she declined him. Shinpachi comments that he would like to see what kind of person he was. From a post outside their home, the customer yells Tae’s name and proposes again. He states that he knows woman like to be loved and persuaded but he’s interrupted by the police who asks him if he is a thief. The man denies and calls again for Tae but she throws an ashtray knocking him out. Gin praises Tae for managing to find someone to marry her and on top, someone from the Shogunate (because of the sword he was carrying) and states she should get married and divorced before he knew her “true” self. Tae crushes Gin’s head on the table and starts explaining that she thought he would give up with time but wherever she went he would appear and declare to her. Gin tells Kagura to finish eating in order not to pay anything as he didn’t bring money but Shinpachi yells with them. Gin complains that if it’s a job they have to pay but when Shinpachi reminds him that he hasn’t been paid in 2 months Gin starts calling the stalker. The man appears under a table and asks what is Gin’s relationship with Tae as it’s making him jealous. Tae states that they are engaged and will get married in the spring. Hearing this, the stalker gets frustrated but says he will save Tae from her past as she stated that she loved him (much to her denial) and challenges Gin to a duel with Tae as prize. Tae regrets having told that lie as the man is strong but Kagura reassures her that if Gin gets in a pinch she will save him. The man asks where is Gin and Shinpachi answers that he went to the toilet. Gin appears and the man asks what kind of weapon he wants to use. Gin states he will use his wooden sword but the man takes it as an insult. He explains that he will wager is life and if loses, thanks to his death, Tae won’t become his. Hearing this, Tae yells Gin to stop but the man gets impressed. He states he doesn’t wonder how he got Tae’s heart and that maybe he is more “attractive” to men than to women. The man asks Shinpachi for his wooden sword but Gin lends him his. Shinpachi throws his sword to Gin and both start the duel. While swinging the man breaks his sword, and Gin uses this opportunity to knock him out. Gin makes fun of how he easily trusts others and states that while he was in the bathroom he craved his sword in order for it to break. Shinpachi and Kagura, disappointed for his way of fighting, give him a beating and leave him. Tae comments that even thought he was the winner, he was one who ended up covered in mud. Hijikata while patrolling notices the commotion and asks what is going on. The people explain that there was a duel over a woman and Hijikata goes to see the person while mocking such worthless thing but he recognizes the man as his superior, Shinsengumi commander, Kondo Isao Quotes *Kondou Isao: "Even if you dump me once or twice, I won't give up!" *Kondou Isao: "Women are happy to be loved than love." *Kondou Isao: "I am but a bandit, a bandit of love!" *Kondou Isao: "If a person who pursue love is a stalker then, yes (I am)" *Kondou Isao: "No matter what path in life you have walked, I shall save you from it" *Sakata Gintoki: "A hero is never 'late big time' for things." *Sakata Gintoki: "The one who settles everything peacefully is the winner." Characters #Shimura Tae #Kondou Isao #Shimura Shinpachi #Sakata Gintoki #Kagura #Hijikata Toushirou Category:Chapters